


Forever

by Milky Maelstrom (milkymaelstrom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depressing, Flash Fic, Gen, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymaelstrom/pseuds/Milky%20Maelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you are alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are alone. 

John is gone. He has been for a long time. Ever since listening to that teal-tongued temptress and throwing away his life, you've known he was gone. With one fell swoop of his rocket pack, he flew into the metaphorical and physical jaws of death. Your only solace comes in never knowing just how painful it was. 

Jade is gone as well, and you don't have that solace with her. You know that her body was probably vaporized on impact. One moment, there was a happy smile on her face, and the next she was gone, burnt up in the torrents of magma flung across the earth by the final horrible meteor. Or perhaps she wasn't smiling. Actually, now that you think about it, she was probably crying, sobbing because she knew she was going to die. She was going to die a worthless death, and be eliminated along with everything she had on the world, including the eventual lives of her only two remaining friends. 

Dave, even Dave was gone. He had been with you the longest, months by your own estimation. You had clung to each other and paired up because you were probably the last two remaining humans anymore. Your guardians, where ever they are, are probably dead, mowed down by waves of vicious monsters. The search for them is moot. 

Dave had gone for something special and precious: A chance. Strider, with his time-rending powers, could change it all, could put it all back on course. He was the only one that could fix this horrible mess that started with John's own gullibility. You had always believed in him, loved him as a brother, and now was his time to shine and be the hero. And for that, you were incredibly jealous. He gets to go back and live, he gets to go back and be the one to make it all right, even if few ever knew that. Even if he will eventually die, as one doomed must, he will still live longer than you. You are sure that when the future is set right, you will blink out of existence and become nothing, a fate worse than death. 

You will cease to exist, or to ever have existed. 

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you won't be alone for long, but forever.


End file.
